


Daddy’s Favorite

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: Negan never let's his wives sleep in his bed, so why are you the only exception?





	Daddy’s Favorite

Negan was damn near insatiable in the bedroom, not that you were complaining. And you seemed to be his favorite wife as of late, he wanted you practically every night, even let you stay most nights, something he never did with the other girls. You always wanted to ask him why, but you were always to worn out and fucked out to remember to ask by the end of your sessions with him. 

“Y/N, you’re with me tonight.” he said as he walked into the wives room from a weekend long run he had gone on with some of his men. He was always riled up after those runs, especially when he left Simon in charge of the sanctuary and had to come home and immediately go to work fixing whatever cluster fuck Simon had caused this time. Those were the nights the sex was at it’s roughest.   
Negan was never the sweet and gentle lovemaking type, but some nights it was more intense than others, you didn’t mind it, in fact you liked it, and you understood he just needed to bend you over and fuck you until you both were to exhausted and satisfied to move. 

You eagerly jumped up from your place on the couch and went to his side.   
“Yes daddy.” you whispered once you were tucked under his arm and out of earshot of the other wives. It wasn’t that you were embarrassed by the kink you and Negan both shared, just it wasn’t any of the other girls business if you wanted to call him daddy in bed, that was between the two of you.   
“You know I like the sound of that, babygirl.” he opned his bedroom door, shoving you into the spacious room and locking the door behind him so nobody would disturb the two of you. 

“Why don’t you take off that dress and touch yourself for daddy?” You followed his order immediately, stripping off the little black dress and laying down on the bed, spreading your legs as wide they would go and begin putting on a show for Negan. Starting at your breasts you stroked and pinched your nipples through the lace of your bra until they were hard and erect, and slowly ran your hand down your body until you reached your pussy.

“Just over the panties babydoll, that pussy doesn't get touched until I say so.” you whimper but do what he says. Slowly stroking yourself through the lacy fabric, teasing your own clit and folds. He makes you tease yourself until you’ve soaked through your panties, and your clit is swollen with need, your walls throb and ache. 

“Please daddy, can you fuck me now?” you finally beg, Negan had stripped out of his clothes, down to just his boxers while you played with yourself.

“Almost, just bend over my lap and let me see how wet you are first.” He sits on the bed, and you do as he asked, bending over his lap you feel his erect member dig into your pubic mound and you want to grind yourself against it, but you know what that will get you. More waiting, and you don’t want that.   
He pulls your panties down to your thighs, and separates your folds with one finger, running it from your sensitive, swollen clit down to your entrance where he slowly dips it in, your needy walls clench around it desperate for some stimulation.

“Good girl. You didn’t play with yourself when I was gone did you?” You couldn't lie to the man no matter how much you wanted to. 

“Just once.”

“Did you come?” 

“Yes.” you had made a deal with him before he left that you would only come when it was on his cock, or you would be punished. 

You knew it was coming but you still jumped a little when you felt the smack on your ass.   
It wasn’t hard at first, but the next one was a little harder, and the next harder. He spanked you until your ass felt as hot and achy as your pussy, and you were a squirming mess under his hands. Once he was satisfied that you wouldn't break your promise again he stood up, pulling you to the edge of the bed.   
He lined himself up with your entrance, and sheathed himself in you in one quick smooth thrust. You let out a moan at the feeling of being filled so completely. 

He doesn't give you a chance to adjust to the feeling again before he starts thrusting roughly, stimulating a little sweet spot deep inside you that only he had ever been able to hit perfectly, every thrust hit it perfectly, and before long you were coming with a loud groan of “Oh yes, daddy!”   
He managed to fuck another orgasm out of you before his own overtook him, and you felt the warm spurts of his come spilling inside you. 

Once he was done coming you rolled over on your back to look up at him.   
God he was hot, just watching him clean your combined juices off his member with a tissue was enough to get you wet again. 

“Jesus babygirl your little pussy is just a mess, let daddy fix that.” he dropped down on his knees, put each leg over his shoulders, oh my god was he going to lick you clean?

First he licked the jusises off your thighs that dripped down out of you, then moved on to licking your folds clean, before soothing your slightly sore pussy with a few soft thrusts of his tongue. You whimpred a little when he sucked the remaining come and arousal off your clit, it was so overstimulated it almost hurt. He finished by rubbing some lotion onto your slightly bruised ass, before he flopped down next to you.  
You could say a lot of things about Negan, but you could never claim he didn’t take good care of what was his. Sex in general was his specialty, but his surprisingly gentle aftercare skills never failed to surprise you.   
He covered you both up, and pulled you to lay across his chest. 

He never did this with anyone. None of the other wives ever slept in his bed with him, he always sent them away after they were done for the night, but not you. Ever since Negan had brought you into the group you had always spent the night with him. 

“Can I ask you something?” you said sleepily. 

“You just did babydoll.” he smirked equally as sleepily. You decided to ignore his quip.

“Why do you let me sleep with you and not the other wives?”

He didn’t even hesitate to contemplate his answer before he spoke. “Because you're just special.”

“Why though? I don’t do anything the other girls don’t do.” 

“It doesn't matter, at the end of the day you’re my one and only babygirl.


End file.
